hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Shandücha
Shandücha is one of the five major nations inhabiting the HILT universe, and has been involved in many conflicts with the other four major nations (Los Lobos, Tsukonia, Brewtan, and R.O.M.A.N) as well the smaller nations making up the world of HILT. Origin Like many things in ancient hiltstory, the origins of Shandücha are unclear. A frequently repeated theory is that when the Four Ancient Travelers arrived from the Original Universe, one of the four married a local Amazon woman, and their descendants became the early Shandüchan nation. Obviously, as records are unclear on this, it may be discovered this idea is a load of hooey and the truth is much different. Development In the first major conflict between nations, Shandücha was able to score a rousing victory over the other nations, and thus solidified itself as the world power. At least, for a time. Government Shandüchans are a noble and honorable people, who value loyalty to state and family above themselves. They live by a code known as Pragmatic Honor. Political System-- Democratic Feudal Monarchy. The Emperor is Head of State, and rules the nation with the help of the Ruling Counsel. This Ruling council is made up of 1 Senator, 1 Grand Moff, 1 Supreme Court Judge, The Krieg Kommandant des Generalstabs (Commander of the Armed Forces), Secretary of Commerse, Secretary of Intelligence and leading the proceedings is the Emperor. 7 members. The Nation of Shandùcha is decided up into Over-sectors, Sectors, Satrapies Regional, and Clans/Cities . Clans/Cities being the smallest- is run by the clan/City Chief. Next largest is the Region which is run by a Governor. Satrapies are governed by a Satrap. Sectors are run by a Moff. Grand Moffs rule the largest sections-- Over-sectors. There are essentially two types of laws-- Regional and National. The Senate makes National Laws. A local body makes the laws in each community, these however must not conflict with National Laws. Almost all court cases are handled by the clan, or within the Region. A case may be appealed to a higher court. The highest court is the National, or Supreme court. Chiefs, Senators and Governor's are elected by the people. All other positions are appointed by the Emperor or Ruling Council. Shandùcha is Capitalist. The Central Government of Shandùcha is kept rather small. Each community, clan, and family must be able to care for itself most of the time. A smaller government keeps taxes low, people free, and resilient. Shandùcha's Governments main jobs are-- 1. Protecting the State against outside invasion. 2. Maintaining order within the State. 3. Maintaining Roads and communication through the State. 4. Preparation for Disasters/Disaster relief. Other services may be offered by the Government in times of great Prosperity. 2 Inspectors are sent to every one of the Satrapies. After 1 year the pair are separated and reassigned. The next set of Inspectors checks their work for corruption. The task of these Inspectors is to weed out corruption, and help the Satraps govern their territory. They report to the Inspector General and the Emperor. Notable Shandüchans * Anton Zerp * Chester Chestnut (half Shandüchan, half Los Lobian) * Four Ancient Travelers (one of them)